


Where the heart is

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: The Bachelor Nation Verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Bachelor, The Bachelorette (TV)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Ch1 is all about, Ch2 is all about, Ch3 is all about, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Devoted Reylo, Ellen show, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Podcast, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo endgame, Sarcastic as FUCK, Size Kink, Skywalker Family Drama, The Bachelor Nation AU, The Bachelorette - Freeform, also let's pretend English is my first language, reality tv show au, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Rey, the original winner of "The Bachelor" Season 22, was dumped before the season finished airing. Sparking nationwide discussion, Rey was announced as the latest "The Bachelorette" in the coming season.There's rumor that she will be joined by last season's lead of The Bachelor Ben "Kylie Renner" Solo who did not pick a winner from any of the "Girls". *wink wink*Drama ensues, naturally. Because everyone loves "Keeping Up with the Skywalkers".The title is taken from Natalie Portman's2000 film of the same name.





	1. Rey is the New Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Саша and I hope this story will bring a smile to your face.

[Chapter 1 Moodboard](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/a30de795gy1fr0wqu98esj20j10g4qd1.jpg)

"I choose you today and I'll choose you every day from here on out. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Rey, will you accept this FINAL ROSE and marry me?"

"Of course."

"It's just the two of us now."

"Oh no, I dropped the rose. I hope it's not a jinx."

 ---

"I don't know how to start this conversation... I want to call the whole thing off and get back with Jyn."

"What?"

"For me, the more I hung out with you, the more I felt like I was losing the possibility of maybe reconciling things with Jyn..."

"What do you mean, you want to be back with her?"

"I want to see if there's that possibility."

"Are you bloody kidding me? And why are there so many people filming? Get out! _ **IS IT A TRAP?!**_ "

\---

"He always said he was so confident that I was _**THE CHOSEN ONE**_ , so I just didn't get how this had just happened. Now I understand that it was a very high-pressure situation. I just wish he would have thought through that so much more on that day, instead of humiliating me in front of millions on national television."

"What if he changes his mind again and tries to get back with you?"

"The garbage won't do."

"But you still believe in love?"

"Yes."

\---

"Rey is RETURN as the new Bachelorette! No more Rey-grets."

"Rey-fresh."

"Rey-start."

"Rey-boot!"

"And Rey-lo-ve!"

* * *

 

Rebecca "Rey" Kira was a contestant on Cassian "Cas" Andor's season of The Bachelor. Also nicknamed "the English Rose", this gorgerous girl was initially chosen by Cas as the winner and accepted his proposal at the end of the season.

However, Cas dumped Rey for the runner-up Jyn Erso before the season finished airing. The break-up was filmed and the raw, unedited footage was shown on the first night of the two-night finale, a first for The Bachelor, a usually highly edited show. This has never happened before in the Bachelor Nation history, for a Bachelor to dump the winner on the show and go after the runner-un. They are dubbed the _ **ROGUE ON** **E**!_

After Cas dumped Rey on The Bachelor, fans raised over $10,000 for Rey's "Scavenging Solace", a non-profit that helps foster girls with endometriosis and PCOS, through a mobile payment service called Slicer.

Such a donation was matched by ABC and later matched again by Leia Organa, one of the earliest bachelorettes from The Dating Game, the 70s version of The Bachelor, also broadcast on ABC.

One of the previous Bachelor leads, Gial Ackbar, also pledged to donate the profits from each pound of seafood sold from his company, Mon Calamari, for a 24-hour period.

The day after the breakup aired, three billboards went up in Rey's hometown of London, as well as two in Los Angeles and one in Times Square, all showing their support for Rey and disgust at Cassian's actions.

During the March 10, 2018 episode of Saturday Night Live, actress Daisy Ridley portrayed Rey in the cold-open, parodying the breakup.

Rey was announced as the Bachelorette on March 6, 2018 on the _ **After the Final Rose special**_. The new season is set to premiere on May 28, 2018.

So, who will be the winner of Rey's heart this time? Or is it just all a scripted hoax for ratings?

 

* * *

 

Promos from the New Season.

\--

_A tearful Rey looking up at the camera._

"I need someone to show me my place in all this."

_Cut to a large hand reaching out to her._

\--

_A confident Rey tears a heart-shaped picture of Cas into two pieces, then walks down a path paved with rose pedals._

"Bring on the men!"

_A black limo stops in front of the mansion's rose garden. Various men in smart suits get out of the car one by one to greet Rey._

_\--_

"There are so many men."

"25 of them!"

"We've got a pro football player, a start-up entrepreneur, an X-wing pilot and **a social media participant** , who wouldn't love a guy like that?"

\--

"A virgin!?" 

"No way!"

\--

"Why did you bring it?"

"Because we need something old, something new, something blue and something borrowed!"

\--

"I still can’t believe Cassian chose that chick with serious daddy issues."

"To be honest, I’d develop father complex too if my Dada looks like Mads Mikkelsen, or Harrison Ford."

"Touche."

\--

"Peanut! You are the best!"

"Oh, Peanut!"

\----

"You are such a scavenger."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

\--

"You cannot take whatever you want."

"We'll see."  
  
\--

"All I can see is you! There's no one else."

"I am here for the right reason."

\--

"He’s a lot older than her. He’s had a whole life already!"

"Yeah, he's like, got a whole redemption arc or something, in case you missed his season."

\--

"This is not going to go the way you think."

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

* * *

**END NOTES**

I edited out a huge chunk of the first chapter so as not the give out spoilers so soon. But if you read through all the "fake" comment sections, you will know what's in store. In this story, "Rey" is short for "Rebecca", because the story is inspired by the reality TV star of the same name, aka, Becca K, and I can never thank Becca enough for giving me such juicy details and dramatics. Becca, I love you and wish you the best!

From June to July, I had to put a halt to everything to have a surgery during the process of writing this story, that's why it took me about two months to update. It was just too difficult for me to read, and I have grown to love audiobooks and podcasts. So I totally scrapped my first draft and wrote each chapter like a podcast or a youtube video. Anyway I finally made it. YAY! Writing is therapeutic in its own way and so I want Rey to be helping other people with illnesses too.

The reason I don't dive into Rey or Ben's POV right away is I want to make sure my readers know what the show (The Bachelor Nation) is about, and I want to introduce Ben and Rey's history with it in a unique way. After these transitional chapters, hopefully we will get down to business.

Trigger warning: This story contains slightly biased racist and sexist presentations on US Reality shows and cyberbullying. I grew up watching various American reality shows and digging through various social media platforms, and that's the way I see they are sadly but commonly presented on TV and SM, so I try to put it in a sarcastic way. I fully respect people of all colors and support equal rights.

 I wrote this without a beta. And since English is NOT my first language, if you see any mistakes, kindly point out to me, please.

Feedbacks and kudos are much appreciated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的各位走过路过看过，点个kudos再走嘛，么么哒。


	2. PROOF that Bachelor S22 is FAKE

[Moodboard](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/a30de795gy1ftqtkx3ualj20hs0k50v7.jpg)

**PROOF that Bachelor S22 is FAKE | The BN Conspiracist Podcast posted on March 10th**

[Cue The Bachelor Theme Song]

[Show Host Chris Harrison's tagline]: _**This is the Most Dramatic Season EVER!**_

[Music stops]

Hello and welcome to the BN Conspiracist Podcast! You are here fore the right reason! Today, I’m gonna break a lot of hearts out there. I’m gonna shatter a lot of dreams. But I'm here to tell you that The Bachelor Season 22 is fake. Yes, it's fake! Yes, I am like one hundred million percent positive! I'm going to tell you right now. Go grab some popcorn and do whatever rocks your boat while listening to my podcast! Let me tell you exactly everything that you need to know ever!

But seriously I’m actually kind of mad about this, just because it makes me mad! Did you guys watch the finale of The Bachelor Season 22? It makes me so so mad! Because, first of all, yeah that finale was messed up, but also it was fake. That was planned before the season even began! 

For starters, in case you live under the rock and don’t know what is The Bachelor Nation, let's shorten it to the BN here, it is America’s most popular dating and relationship reality television series on ABC. There are three main programs now. The Bachelor is for a man to choose a future wife from about 25 women while the Bachelorette is the female version, for a woman to choose a fiancé from 25 men. With such an extreme male/female ratio, there is bound to be drama. ABC usually broadcasts The Bachelor in January, and The Bachelorette in May. And then in September, they broadcast The Bachelor in Paradise, aka BIP, in which previous rejected contestants get together in a romantic paradise -  an exotic tropical destination with an uneven number of men and women in or out of the group, you know, again, to cause drama.

I know it sounds super cheesy but it’s actually more exciting than Survivors with better-looking people doing romantic or fun tasks in exotic locations. It’s called America’s guilty pressure for a reason. Almost everyone who is as basic as I am likes to follow the show just for the heck of it. And all year round, ABC recruits good-looking would-be contestants for BN from all across America, you can apply for it locally or online, yes, even if you are a foreign resident like Rey the English, as long as you are legit and over 21 years old, because there’s a lot of drinking involved in the show, I think they intentionally keep people drunk to do stupid stuff. So intoxicated reactions are a guarantee there.

So why do people take part in the show? Let me spell it out for you: L-O-V-E, Labels, Opportunities, Vacations and Experiences. The leads and the winners naturally get a lot of publicity and a big diamond ring or even a book deal. Even if you are rejected early on, you still get a great vacation in lovely places surrounded by attractive people. And as long as you have an interesting personality and a pretty face, you will gain a huge social media following, god knows how many Bachelor alums have become Instagram or Twitter influencers to promote their beauty products or trendy clothes lines. So why the heck not?

ABC usually picks The Bachelor from the previous finalists of The Bachelorette. The lead is usually the first or second runner-ups, because they are often the most popular one or the most hated one on social media. And there is a saying, there's nothing like gaining true love through a heartbreak! 

Last year, they announced who would be the next Bachelor at the After the Final Rose episode of the 13th season of The Bachelorette, that was about three months before the The Bachelor Season 22 would be aired. And again, they picked 25 finalists for the Bachelor to choose from on Season 22. So, in the first episode, the lead met those contestants in a big mansion. By the end of the first night, during the so-called Rose Ceremony, the man offered roses to 20 girls who would be living in that mansion without their phones or computers, even books are frowned upon, yeah, you heard me right. So due to the lack of online social media such as Twitter, Instagram or Facebook, they would be forced to do the social networking with other people in real life, and naturally drama ensues. There were camera everywhere to record what they did and have individual interviews to talk about how they feel about certain things. You know, the typical reality show format.

The Bachelor would live somewhere else planning the dates or coordinating with the producers. From the second week on, the girls would receive date cards once in a few days from The Bachelor to have dates with him, such as one-on-one, one-on-two or group dates. They would do a variety of stuff ranging from hot-tubbing to skydiving, sounds fun, right? And sometimes borderline weird shit like wrestling and dog shows, seriously in last season the dogs were cute but they pooped on the stage, that was a good laugh. And every week, the Bachelor would eliminate two to three girls he didn’t want to spend more time with in the Rose Ceremony, until there were only two girl left, in this case, Rey and Jyn. 

In the final week, Cas sent Jyn home and proposed to Rey. The whole dating process lasted for about three months. Not exactly the normal span of time for dating and proposal, but hey, it’s a reality show, remember? Anyway, after the Bachelor had chosen the winner, ABC would cut and edit the whole new season into twelve 90-minute episodes and start to air them every Monday.

Yes, before the season begins airing, the winner has already been chosen. Although sometimes, such as in the case of Ben Solo, you know, our favorite “Kylie Renner”, the Bachelor might even send everyone home because he couldn’t see them as suitable life partners. That was a tough decision, but at least our Big Ben was honest, okay? 

Certainly, such a dramatic ending would boost rating hypes, but for all 22 seasons, only two Bachelors have gone home alone, the other one being Gial Ackbar the fishmonger, and that was because he was rejected by the girl he had proposed to. What a poor guy! But Ackbar’s season was a million years ago, in what we call the "dark age", so it had not caused a social media frenzy like what happened with Ben Solo's seasons. Yeah, plural seasons, because Ben was in two consecutive seasons, first as a contestant on The Bachelorette Season 12 which was taken over by his charisma and slightly high waisted pants, then as the lead of The Bachelor Season 21, he was arguably the most controversial one before Cas.

In fact, before the Season 22 finale, Ben's Season 21 was the most talked about show. It was like watching some addictive episodes from HBO, but of course it was not as good as Sex and the City. God bless Sarah Jessica Parker. Most of the girls in Ben's season were extremely extra, the season rejects' interactions extended to social media, all the backstabbing and bullshit about friendship and love and betrayal, all that Twitter beef over that nice piece of Beefcake, Ben.

Speaking of handsome men with nice bodies, I believe our listeners all appreciate Kylo Ren's eight-pack.That man is built like a brickhouse, for crying out loud! 

But let's rewind. So first of all we have Cassian Andor as The Bachelor. Cassian! And Why!? I mean I don't know about you guys, I'm sure there were some people out there fanning themselves when they saw that man. I know he's a hot Latino Bachelor and all that argument about diversity. To each their own, okay, but for the most part, when I heard about him, I was like, “Cassian WHO?” Okay, He's not literally a Rogue One out of nowhere. But he was from all the way back when he was on The Bachelorette Season 8, that's like a million years ago in modern times, you get my drift?  

Now, I’m not trying to sound mean, but he’s not really exactly the look of The Bachelor. Normally they go for someone from the previous season when the audience still remember their faces and names, you know, strike while the iron is hot, and usually someone younger, and I'm not saying anything against old people, but the fact that he has a little gray hair and a little haunch…. he’s 38 years old, so that’s ancient to me, okay? You know, the previous Bachelor, Ben Solo, yeah, I know I mention Ben a lot today, but I like him too much to let him go, so bear with me. Ben was about 30 at the time. But when Cas appeared, I was like, “Why Cas?” Literally from day one since they announced that he was The Bachelor, that was my question: “Why Cas?” And I thought there had to be some sort of reason. Well, I'll tell you guys why.

Here’s what happened! This is my theory and this isn't proved. But I'm gonna give you so many facts and reasons why I believe this is true and you are definitely gonna agree with me! No, I'm kidding, we can all have different opinions. But let me tell you, this is my little theory. And I'm so confident in this. 

Even if he didn’t look like a walking refrigerator with a perm, our Big Ben fitted The IDEAL Bachelor profile pretty well. He's a force to be reckoned with, remember back when he still went by “Kylo Ren” in the 12th season of the Bachelorette, he was the one that didn't enter the mansion in a limo like everyone else, but on a super hot Harley-Davidson motorcycle in even hotter black leather. When he took off his black helmet, we all stopped breathing for like three seconds. We all know he's not conventionally handsome with those moles and slightly crooked features, but his intense eyes, his beautiful hair and his muscular body are to die for. No wonder he spent half of his screentime shirtless. And his voice is so beautifully deep that, what can I say, it's deeper than my philosophy professor! 

The funny thing is, Ben Solo had been set to be the season villain with his moody antics, you know, the designated villain that everyone hated or made fun of, but in time, he grew on the audience and proved to be a very lovable person as he became one of the final contestants. His surprisingly dry sense humor killed everyone. In the hometown date episode, he unexpectedly dropped the bomb when it was revealed that he’s the wayward son of Leia Skywalker-Organa and Han Solo. Because who would forget in The Dating Game, the 70s version of the BN, Leia “I totally kissed my long lost brother” Organa and Han “I have a bad feeling about this” Solo?

Leia would go on to become a US senator and Han a famous race car driver with an infamous prison stint for smuggling. As for Luke, he had won several world champion titles for professional fencing saber and went on to win his Olympic gold medal, before it was revealed that his birth father, Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader the Saber Legend, might have involved in doping scandals, which caused great sensations of course. My, drama runs in their blood, it seems. Luke came out clean and innocent, but retired soon afterwards. No one really knows what he does these days.

But Leia/Han/Luke's almost ménage à trois, excuse my French, the Skywalkers were the reason why ABC has been so strict on background checking these days. Ring a bell? The ABC claims to be family-friendly show, but incest is not something you should be CAROLING [pronounced as KYLO-ling], yes, pun intended. That was epic in the 70s and still epic today.

Anyway, Kylo had been sent home before the Fantasy Suite episode was broadcast,  then he was announced as the lead of The Bachelor S21. This time, he used his real name Ben Solo. We all loved the emo-kid-turn-prodigal son with an epic redemption arc. 

And we all loved and hated Ben’s season due to all the drama those girls stirred around Ben, who sent all of them home in the end. Some Hannah and Jessa fans might still think Ben is a dick, and a princely dick at that, I may add. But we all know Ben’s girls were awful and bitchy as hell. God knows how the whole nation let out a sign of relief when he made the right decision not to tie the knot to any of them. He was here for the right reason, not to choose the wrong one! Suprisingly, after his season as the lead, Ben did not take park in The Bachelor in Paradise series that summer. 

There had been a lot of rumors that Ben Solo would be The Bachelor again, ie, Ben 2.0 for Season 22, and people had been super excited about whether he would find true love this time or what kind of drama would he stir, but a week before the announcement, Ben officially stated that he had turned down ABC's offer due to conflict of interests. And later we knew he had got some great gigs on Fear Factor and other famous game shows. Although he's off the dating pool for some time now, he's always got his own kind of drama going on, with his unpredictable moods and luxurious hair and dreamy eyes and full lips, no wonder he is still dubbed "Kylie Renner" sometimes, because who doesn’t like keeping up with the Skywalkers?  

But we all know the show needs all the drama it can get. The ratings depend on THE DRAMA. But you can't naturally get all of this drama. You can't naturally get the craziest ending in The Bachelor history, it’s just not gonna naturally happen. And think about how good their ratings were from last season, when Ben Solo revealed that he had decided to GO SOLO by not proposing to either girls? He was breaking the rule, but that’s freaking awesome! Yeah! GO, SOLO! Those annoying bitches didn’t deserve you anyway.

But of course they could not pull another SOLO, yes, that’s a thing now, when you “pull a SOLO™”, there’s no winner. You cannot repeat what happened in season 21, the audience would not buy it. It’s called SOLO for a reason, not a DUO.

So, how do you crank up the drama? By manufacturing one.

ABC had wanted Ben 2.0, obviously aiming for another redemption arc, but he ended up turning it down so they had to got a last minute guy. According to their audition tapes, many girls thought they were gonna be lusting for Ben. Hell, even in Rey's audition video, she had stated that she would like to have a chance with Ben, too! 

Before Cassian had even signed on to do The Bachelor Season 22, ABC knew they have to create the biggest drama ever. Think about it guys. They’ve been doing the BN for so many years, and yeah, they have really good ratings. They have had so many seasons, and yeah, people keep tuning in. But after Ben's season 22, came the 13th Season of Bachelorette, Jessika Pava, the first Chinese-Zambian to take that role. She was not ABC's first choice for Season 13, but they had to replace Hannah Horvath, you know, Ben's second runner up, because Hannah had got herself knocked up even before Ben's season began! Seriously, could that woman be any more melodramatic? She sparked a Twitter war on body shaming due to so much speculation about her tummy but hid the fact that she was pregnant all along! What a scandal!

But we do love Jessika, she's beautiful and independent with a very positive personality. But a brown minority lead meant that it did not gain enough mainstream attention that ABC wanted, which was a shame. We do need diversity to be presented on TV.

Maybe ABC went from “We need something big!” to “We need something bigger than Big Ben!” 

And I have reasons for this, okay? I’m keep saying I have reasons. Obviously we've always known the BN is fake in a sense for their editing, like clips and frankenbites. For example, they edit things to make it sound differently. It's so easy to do so. I could say “I hate it” and "mi casa es su casa" and then you could take that and edit those together: “I hate Cas.” It's so easy and simple to do that. It’s not even that high technology. That’s why they have so many cutaway shots and voice-overs. That's why you'll hear people talking but you won't see their faces or mouths. And that's why. And why did they pick Cas? 

I mean they've known Cas for a long time. They had a relationship with them since he had been a contestant. Because obviously you could not just go up to a random person and ask them to do something super dramatic, they might spill the tea, you know what I mean? They had to have some sort of relationship with him. So maybe one of the producers wanted a trusting one, of course they couldn't let this get out. They approached someone that could be easily manipulated. So they picked Cas, a known push-over, whom they’ve known and trusted for a very long time. 

I should also mention that, before and after a new season of the BN premieres, there would be a lot of publicity, the lead would be invited to various talkshows to talk about the contestants and their feelings. For example, this year,  Jimmy Kimmel showed Cas photos of five front-runners, and guessed who was the winner by the way he looked at them. Cas did not tell anyone who was the winner outright of course, just vague answers and knowing smiles and the audience would eat it up in a spoon. Now that I think of it, he looked a little different when they finally showed Rey's picture. And Jimmy Fallon also hinted his wife predicted that Rey would be the winner. People had great expectation of her.

And now I know why. ABC had it all set up, had paved the way for Rey's ascent or descent.

While the new season was airing, that’s every Monday for three months, including special episodes like “The Women Tell All” and “After the Final Rose”, they had to monitor the ratings and the audience’s responses to decide which girl would be the most favorable Bachelorette candidate.

Cassian’s Season 22 was in effect, a very bland one, there wasn't much drama, clearly not the typical telenovela that ABC had hoped for a Latino Lead. Midway through the season, the ratings kept falling, and it backfired a bit when they raised the issue about Rey's young age. But after that, they just stopped putting Cas on the spot or getting him any more interviews. Weird, huh?

But the thing is, Cassian's girls are not "weird" enough, by that I mean there aren't any psychopaths, at least not yet. It would have been okay if they had gone with the normal stuff, you know, proposing to a girl and a happy ending. But ABC could not afford to do a plain old finale. They had to stoke the drama for ratings. So, who is the ideal candidate for the next season? Let's look at the four finalists: Bazine is too gothic, Rose is too Asian, Jyn had a shady history of being arrested once for shoplifting. Seriously, didn't they have strict backgroup checks? And that left Rey. 

An attractive face, checked.

A nice athletic body type, checked.

A bubbly personality, checked.

An enchanting posh British accent, checked.

A tragic background as an orphan who worked her way to the land of promise through scholarships after having battled endometriosis and polycystic ovaries. And now she's helping to co-run a non-profit called "Scavenging Solace" to help foster girls with endometriosis and PCOS. Those are all huge bonus points for an aspiring American dream. Seriously, that girl is a walking Lifetime movie or a Disney princess.

Rey's social media presence was surprisingly minimum, she only confirmed her own Twitter account just before the airing of S22 with a fairly small amount of sweet personal trivia. Most of her retweets were just third-world concerns and touching rescue operations. But that's normal for someone being groomed to be the next American sweetheart or in her case, the English rose. Her opinions on certain things would be policed to some extent to suit ABC's profile for the next winner, and a very politically correct one at that.

Although the few selfies that she posted (or surprisingly did not deleted) on her three-year-old Instagram are all filter-free, could you imagine that? In the 21st century? With no real sense of aesthetic arrangement or clear focus, just normal daily life stuff like a walk in the park, volunteer work, or weird dumpster diving stories, that girl is either a true scavenger or a very environmentally-conscious babe. And did I mention her little non-profit? Yes, I did, because she sure didn't seem like to promote it much on her social media for some reason. Okay, she did mention that the disease caused acne that lowered her teenage self-esteem, so maybe that's why she does not like to take selfies. 

Despite her killer body, she has not even posted any diet tea or clothes lines like so many others have done for shilling. Some would say she is kind of boring based on her social media presence, but on the TV show, she was so radiant. Not to mention her wit and sense of humor! Her one-liners have been made into funny memes, like "The garbage won't do!" And it is so refreshing to see a true English beauty with her trademark three buns and freckles and sunny smiles, okay, maybe her teeth are too blindingly shiny. Rey's white teeth and Ben's lush hair care routines are two of the most coveted secrets in the BN history. 

I know I'm fan-girling and getting off track again, okay so let's get back to it. The biggest sign that Season 22 was fake is, you all know that crazy freaking finale, and before that, there was that weird proposal episode. They usually show the first runner-up's section first. Jyn got up there before Rey. She went to Cas but he didn't say anything. He waited for Jyn to give her whole speech, and then he dumped her by saying sorry. But when he sent her away in the car, he said "I love you" with tears in his eyes and hugged her tightly. Why? That was all a set-up, maybe they wanted to gain people's pity or proved that they had true love or anything? Well, normally you propose to the love of your life. Why didn't you choose the one you really love the first time round?

We all know there aren't many happy-ever-afters with The Bachelor. Only two Bachelors and their winners remain married to this day. The Bachelorettes fare better with a 50% engagement rate. Televised weddings generate good ratings, of course. But most of them separated or divorced several months after the media frenzy. They did it off camera, and usually quietly. We are used to those breakups. But not like this. 

Close to the end of Season 22, as Cas proposed to Rey and after that, the cameras kept rolling. You can see they're having little safe house visits, is that what they're called? I don't know if that's the word for that abode is, I just call it the safe house because I want to. This is nothing new. The Bachelor and the winner would do these visits throughout the season because obviously they couldn't be seen together in public or there would be spoilers. So the producers would arrange it for them to go to a secret location for the couple to meet up for a couple weekends while the season is airing, before they would be seen in public together yet. So that they didn't have to be like apart for 500 years.

Those were always private. Never had they done all these visits while filming inside these safe house things. It’s always like this, they proposed, the camera shut off. And then, After the Final Rose is on, you know, that's the next time we see them, but there were never any cameras in the safe house. They never EVER did that. Yet this season they did. You guys all saw that the cameras kept rolling. Cas and Rey were doing their narrations. “We are having our safe house visits and it's so great…” Blah blah blah. 

And my first thought was: "Why are you still filming? This is not normal. This has never happened before!". They knew this was gonna happen. Then we understood why. Let's get the drum on: Cas! Dumped! Rey! 

Cas was engaged to Rey. Think about that, guys, that wasn't just, “Oh I asked you on a date and now I’m canceling,” or even “I asked you to be my girlfriend and then I'm canceling”. That was “I’m cancelling on the rest of our lives!” 

There were all sorts of wrong with this. Let's just take off the fact this was fake for a second, and just talk about the fact that this happened. And when I say this is fake, I don't mean Rey was in on this. No. I didn't know about Jyn, but Rey was totally blindsided. You could tell that was genuine reaction.  

Rey thought she was spending the rest of her life with this man. Regardless of what you think about The Bachelor. You don't deserve to be dumped like that. I know, she literally signed up for this. Every girl on the show signed up to get her heart broken at some point possibly, that's true, however, they did NOT sign up to get their heart broken this way. They did NOT sign up to get proposed to, to accept a romantic proposal and then THIS. 

No no no no no no no no no no! That's not what she signed up for. 

The fact that Cas brought the cameras into that situation, I mean it was so obvious! What was he planning, or rather, what was ABC planning? "Hey, Cas,  the ratings are really not good. We need something that's never happened before in the 500 million seasons we’ve done this. We need you to pick some photogenic girls, spark the romance, propose to the most popular one, and then right before the airing of the last episode, dump her and choose another girl, we don't care if you actually like her or not, just make sure that we keep all of that on tape!"

One of the utmost obvious things was when he sat down with Rey to tell her he was going to dump her and go after Jyn. He sat down, I don’t know if you guys noticed, he did a really weird pause, and she was like “What's up?” that’s when a normal person started talking, but he was just like “Um…” and hesitated for a long while, and then he looked away. Then All the sound guys and the cameramen came into the room to make sure everything is rolling. And he kept looking at them instead of Rey.

He sat there and waited for them to all get ready to shoot this breakup. Watching that process was just so insanely painful! ABC did not even edit that bit out, so weird. 

If Cas were a normal man with second thoughts, I think he would have talked to her fiancee about wanting to end an engagement before talking to Chris Harrison. But he said in front of the camera, “I wanted to tell you now and not on After the Final Rose, I’m not gonna deal with this on After the Final Rose…”

How about tell her in private? There isn’t an either-or option. No. Why not tell her in private and settle things in a better way? This was intentional!

And then there's this particular moment which I have literally in my notes my phone, Rey sobbed, “I hope you find what you want, clearly not me.” And he literally just sat in silence. He just sat there, didn't have anything to say. Just sitting there, staring at her. If that were me, I would have said something to console her! Yeah, they might just be words, which would not solve the problem. But just to say nothing, just to have her crying there? I don’t get it.

And Rey said all these things with a flushed, blotted puffy face, with tears and snot running down her chin, mind you, that's the reason I believe Rey was crying for real. That, or she's an extremely talented actress that fooled us all.

And Cas didn't even hold her or tell her, “You're still a wonderful human.” or something like that. I didn't hear any of that. I know those things sounds frustrating anyway, but you know what I mean, it's at least something. But he just sat in silence, and then he never even talked. It was like about 20 seconds that went by, I didn't time it but around 20 seconds. And then she got up and pushed the camera away angrily because it was just frustrating. Like he was just making it so much more painful for her. And then when she said, “I just want you to go.” He and the whole camera crew just stood there looking at her like idiots. If this was scripted, it was just so damn cringey!.

They did it on camera, knowing that millions would be watching this! What's worse, on the After the Final Rose episode, Cas got down on his knee and proposed to Jyn, and she tearfully accepted the proposal. Were they out of their minds? What a rogue one! I don't think that's romantic at all, even if it did create good ratings. 

I have no hard feelings toward Jyn by the way, and neither should you guys. I know it seems like “Oh my god, she stole Rey's man.” It wasn't Rey’s man to steal, they both were competing for the same guy, but yeah. Jyn got her high-profile proposal on TV in the end, what about Rey? Rey, the shattered English rose, was left heartbroken, or was she?

ABC wanted to make hay while the sun shines and Rey accepted the role of the next Bachelorette lead on the last episode, pushing the ratings to a new height, which, I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, what choice does she have? Crying your heart out and getting depressed for being humiliated on national television? Or putting yourself out there, gaining the support of millions of people, enjoying more exotic trips, being dressed to the nines and choosing a new beau from 25 new candidates? Not to mention getting a six-figure payment from ABC, and even bigger potential endorsement projects (for her non-profits)? Rey is a smart girl. She made the right decision by accepting that role.

But would she make the right decision when choosing her new fiancé?

I can’t wait to see all the drama they would stir in Rey's season as The Bachelorette, you know, America's favorite train wreck!

ABC hasn't released who would be the new candidates yet, they would only do that in May as they are still filming. But I wonder, and I keep wondering: if they want to create another super dramatic season, what kind of big gun would they bring out? 

Maybe, just maybe, they would bring out Big Ben.

Yeah, that would be a very dramatic match. Rey had had a crush on Ben before actually taking part in The Bachelor. Like I said, you cannot "pull a Solo", but maybe, Rey can "pull Solo", as the British say. And you all know, third time's the charm.

Please, please, ABC, get Big Ben back into The Bachelorette, let's just say: Into the F-Rey!? Hmm, that sounds very naughty. but I like it. 

I know it's crazy to ship two people who haven't had any screen time together. But I mean they are basically in the same show, just not the same season. It's entirely possible that they would run into each other at some point, right? Anyway, a girl can dream. And I have this sudden urge to ship them together. Is there a platform for me to send a petition for this? Get Rey and Ben Solo together in The Bachelorette Season 14? Hashtag Reylo, or something like that?

What are your thoughts? Do you guys watch the BN? Do you like the idea of #Reylo?

 

* * *

 

**Comments:**

High-waisted pants  
Yeah, second for #Reylo, I would like to see Ben throws his hat in The Bachelorette ring, or rather gives The Bachelorette a ring. Rey deserves a good man.

Mia  
Second that!

Call  
Third! Even if Big Ben is in it for the money, the drama would have been much more satisfying.

Lye  
I agree the hardest part was that he never said a damn thing after breaking up! No consolation, no love, nada

Felice  
I'm almost 99% sure that most parts of "reality" shows are fake.

Scarlet  
Lol I totally agree

Samara  
I think the breakup should happen on camera because this is a show and that’s how they work. If Cas had broken up with Rey without camera she would never be the Bachelorette. The ABC has to embarrass you first most of the time before you can take the lead position.

Ellax  
It was dubbed the most boring Bachelor in the history of ever session, thus they had to create this BS! lmfao That was deff fake I knew it!

Sole  
No, it was not. It was entertaining, but everything seemed lackluster after Ben's Big Dramatic season. It could only go downhill. So maybe bring out the big gun, scratch that, bring out the Big Ben again is a good idea. Think about it, ABC.

somethingspecial  
I agree, so obvious that it was fake... but that ending was so messed up. It made me feel so uncomfortable watching them argue and him not leave when she asked him to... AND having to watch and listen to Rey cry like that. It actually made me feel sick. Not going to lie though, it definitely made me root for Rey and want to watch The Bachelorette S14, so it was brilliant on their part. Dick move, yes... but brilliant.

Lisa  
This isn't proof...it's your opinion. I'll believe it when they admit it. As for #Reylo, are you crazy? They don't have any connection whatsoever!

Sabina  
A 38-year old is an "old person" ? LOL... How old are you? 19?

Mark  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ In this  
┃╱╱╲╲ house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
everyone besides Cassian    
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲    
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

Gibson  
He met Jyn before the show. I was curious if him and Jyn actually talked then and made a deal.

P B  
I think he's handsome that's not an issue. It's his personality and motives that make him boring & unattractive. Was this season fake? Yes. JYn and Cas met prior to the show then Rey was offered the Batchelorette gig if she played along. The English rose's too smart to turn it down.

Haley  
It was SOOO painfully awkward when the camera men kept following her around the house. It looked so staged when he walked outside and then came back in. Like OBVIOUSLY the producers were pushing him to go back inside and make Rey cry more. My poor Reyby.

Angel  
May I remind you that people actually got married and actually dead in relationship while they were on the show. The producers manipulate the crap out of these shows. To be honest I don't think Rey knew what was going on. With that being said I think you are thinking way too deep about camera's in the safe house. Those cameras looked like home videos.

Driver  
You are wrong on one point, Rey was in on the whole thing! Think about it, the final rose and she drops it?  
In the house at the breakup... where was the fury? where was the emotion? all we got were a few forced tears and her turning her head away from the camera to hide her dry eyes. Would she really have been at that point to say that she still loves him and wishes him every happiness with Jyn ?  
And if she were so in love and planning her wedding one day and have her heart ripped out the next day and a few weeks later be ready to search for and be engaged to a totally different guy ? Sorry, the human heart does not mend that fast.  
Jyn was also in on it, her responses and her willingness to just jump right back with him was amazing. No second thoughts about being dumped for Rey, just of course i’ll take you back.

Ciel  
I'm glad that you remind everyone how perfect Rey is. She's like a Hallmark movie character or a Disney princess. Yes, that's the point. She's too perfect to be true. Her social media showed nothing about her true self. For all we know, she may be just a goddamn actress they hired to do this show. No one really knows about Rey's orphan background. They had it all set up and built up! As for Ben, isn't he busying doing his own shows nowadays? ABC would have to pay big bucks to get him on the show again. But how far would he go on the Bachelorette this time?

Maria  
Hate to burst your bubble... the breakup wasn’t planned prior to the show being filmed like you seem to think. The reason they filmed in the “safe house” is because Cas contacted ABC to let them know he didn’t want to continue the relationship with Rey. ABC asked to film it, yes for ratings, but also to let America know what was happening. If you watched any of the interviews with ANY of the contestants you would know this. A lot of points you think you’re making are false. Is the show edited, yes. Are the contestants fed lines for drama, yes. But don’t assume the break up was planned just because you don’t feel it was done exactly how you would’ve done it.. judging the pauses Cas took and the getting mad about the things he didn’t say doesn’t make it staged. Better luck on your next podcast.

Sweetie  
I love how you mention Ben again and again. I'm obsessed with Ben too. How disappointed I was when he turned down the offer of being the lead again. Maybe there's still hope! I don't even care about Rey. I just want to see Ben on my favorite show.

Isabella  
What annoyed me was how they made Cas the evil one and Rey the victim because of the breakup. Yes he should of done it in private, but they signed up to be on tv and knew their lives would be documented. Rey said she felt like her future was ripped away but then she was announced as the next bachelorette?! Like that is so confusing. Yes you only knew Cas for 3/4 months, and yes he broke up with you. However if you sincerely thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with this guy, I feel like it would take longer than a month to get over him then. Yet Rey is ready to find someone to marry so soon? I send Rey love and she was so strong during the breakup, but I don’t feel like Cas is a “monster”. At least he realized sooner rather than later even if he didn’t handle it the right way

elle  
Admit it girl, you are just obsessed with Ben and want him in every single season! I don't know why so many women get obsessed with Ben Solo, he's the real monster out there. I don't even think he's good husband material. I mean, what's his job anyway? Is he's a full-time reality celebrity now?

Eric  
I don't think it was planned WITH Cas but I do think the producers knew what they were doing when they chose him at the last minute (after Ben Solo rejected the offer to be the Bachelor again. They do so many personality test and background checks and even his ex predicted this finale. Its obvious he's a skeezy lying narcissistic cheater who just wanted attention and his career back so there's no way the producers missed that. IMO Cas is fake. The story lines are produced using real life emotions and some manipulation.

City26  
I think the show fake (I'm like 102938832% positive.) but I never say it on the internet but I like how you did because people actually spend so much of their time watching it, acting like it's real life, and imitating that drama in their own lives. That sounds weird and may not make sense but trust me it does lol. I mean that people love indulging in such drama that they act over dramatic in real life. ITS NOT REAL PEOPLE. Get over it!!

Ed  
I don't understand why the obsessions with Ben Solo, that man is ugly af! I mean, his weird face and monstrous body! Why! What's wrong with your aesthetics?

Witty  
Someone has wayyyy too much time on her hands not only to watch this junk, but taking time to make a podcast to express your opinions? Loser.

 

* * *

  **END NOTES**

In case you are confused, the chronicle order of the show is alternating like this:

L3 as The Bachelorette S12  
Ben as The Bachelor S21  
Jess as The Bachelorette S13  
Cas as The Bachelor S22  
Rey as The Bachelorette S14

Part of the conspiracy came from Clancy Burke. As usual, feedbacks and kudos are much appreciated.


	3. Rey Hopes Ben Joins The Bachelorette

[ Moodboard](https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/a30de795gy1ftpx0evzgnj20hs0k3wi3.jpg)

 

**Rey Hopes Ben Joins The Bachelorette**

TheEllenShow posted on March 15th, 2018

_Newly crowned "The Bachelorette" Rey talks to Ellen about her bad breakup with Cas before Season 14 begins taping, and details the type of man she's looking for in the new batch of men... including hopes for a cameo of previous Bachelor Ben Solo._

[The clips begins with both Rey and Ellen sitting on the sofas.]

[See Picture 1 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnjwjqjfmj208g08nq7l.jpg)

Rey smiles gracefully. "Thank you for having me. It’s so nice to meet you. Never in a million years have I thought that one day I would meet Ellen DeGeneres under such circumstances."

Ellen shakes her hand warmly. "This is the worst and the best of times. Anyway It's really nice to meet you, too. I'm a fan. And I like your dress. You look radiant and rosy."

"Thank you. I like it too. It's very comfortable."

"I'm surprised that you don't have your trademark three buns today. But I do love your new hairstyle. Come on, give us a twirl."

Rey readily stands up, flings her hair back and gives everyone a little twirl.

Her dress flares out as the audience cheers. "Beautiful!" "Lovely!" "Cute!"

"Oh, thanks everyone." She sits down and say, "I think it's time to move on, so new looks, new hairdos."

Ellen grins, "That's a very smart move! And you look super terrific."

"Thank you very much!"

"I like your accent. Very posh. You come from England, right? So what is the most British thing about you?"

"I don't know. Probably how I talk. Cuz people say to me, I either sound like a posh girl who went to a bad school or a common girl who went to a good school."

"Really? It all sounds music to my ear."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."

"You are the sweet one! And I can't believe what happened, what we all watched," Ellen looks at the audience and continues, "And for those of you who didn't get sucked into The Bachelor this year, it was a good one. This was a good one to watch, not for your heart," she looks at Rey and then turns back, "but for us, as people watching it was like really fascinating."

Rey covers her face to hide her laughter until the audience grows quiet.

[See Picture 2 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnlunyb46j206u06cq5r.jpg)

"So who-shall-not-be-named proposed to you."

Rey nods. "Yes."  
  
"He then told you that he kept thinking about Jyn and wanted to go back to her. But first he had called her to make sure that she would take him back."

"Right."

"Then he told you that he wanted to have another try with her."  
  
"Yes," Rey turns to the audience and shrugs. "I know it's like a soap opera, but since he's a Latino. It's totally a telenovela."

The audience laughs again. 

Ellen agrees, "It is like a telenovela, but it's real, which is fascinating to us that we're watching your heart being played with. So…how…" Ellen hesitates for a while then asked, "I know this happened a while ago. When exactly did it happen?"

"Now it happened about two months ago," Rey picks up her cup of tea.

"OK, so how are you feeling now?"

"I feel good."

Ellen raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rey puts down her cup and explains, "You know I went through the entire grieving process. I was mad. I was sad. I was confused. But now, I watched the entire season back and saw his relationships unfolding with everyone else, and seeing that, kind of helped move on to realize he just found a better fit with Jyn. And so I'm doing well."

"You are stronger than most people! Because this has never happened before in the Bachelor Nation history, for a Bachelor to dump the winner on the show and go after the runner-un. They are the Rogue One!"

"You can say that again."

The background screen shows a picture of Cas and Jyn together.

[See Picture 3 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnkxzkfczj209d06djuj.jpg)

Ellen turns to Rey, "Okay, so how are you excited about the new season? When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That fast?"

"This is actually my first one-on-one now. So it starts today. Yeah, I'll meet all of the men tomorrow."

"Yeah, but are you going to give me a rose?" Ellen winks.

"I will of course give you a rose," Rey answers readily.

"Thank you."  
  
"You can get all the roses."  
  
Ellen grins, "That’s very sweet! So tomorrow you start where they get out of the limo and you meet them all?

"Yeah." Rey nods.  
  
"Wow! And how long is that night, usually?"  
  
"Oh, it goes till…" Rey pauses, "I think last time I was there at 8:30 at night till 8:30 the next morning. So it's very long."

"So you will have to stay awake that whole time?"

"Yes."

"What's your secret to stay awake?"

"I'm British, so I'd say," Rey takes a sip and winks. "A nice cuppa."  
  
"So your life has… I mean, I’m surprised that you want to go back and do this because…" Ellen changes the subject. "Let me just ask you this. So that night when he came over that day, whatever it was, you had no idea. There was just one of those private secret locations that you're supposed to meet."

"Right."

"And you thought he was just coming to see you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I thought we were going to have a happy couple of weekend together." Rey does an air quote when she says "happy".

"Right."  
  
"And so I was completely blindsided when he walked in. The second I saw he didn't have his luggage, I was like, ‘Something's up here.’" She made a suspicious gesture.

Ellen nods, "Yeah. So and then that was a total surprise, but he told the producers ahead of time, ‘I’m going to break up with Rey.’"

"Right."  
  
"So that they were filming, and at one point, I mean, at what point did you not just scream, ‘Get out of here?’"

[See Picture 4 Here](https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnm1z0zmpj207c0730w9.jpg)

Rey chuckles. "Well, watching it back, I didn't realize that I said ‘just leave or get out’ that many times."

"What were you thinking at the time?"

"I felt like in the moment, my brain just kind of shut off, and I was so shocked that I didn't take in everything."

"What do you think now?"

"But watching it back now, I'm like," Rey claps her hands and punctuates each word with a clap. "Tell! Him! To! Get! Out! Faster!"

Ellen looks at her with adoration, "Yeah."

"But that was a lot of get-outs."

"That's a lot of get-outs. ‘Just leave. What are you still doing here? Get out.’ So many times you said that to him. And he just stared at you like he had never seen people crying before."

Rey and the audience laugh again.

"He was just fascinated by your pain. He just kept looking at you and I was like, ‘What kind of human being are you? You just broke her heart, and now you're staring at her while she cries.’"

"Right."

"Like, get out!"

The background screen shows the breakup scene with a devastating-looking Rey, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and chin.

[See Picture 5 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnki5u5ukj208707h41k.jpg)

Rey looks at it and grimaces, "I really don't have a good crying face. A note to self," She turns to the audience, "and you: always wear water proof mascara from now on. Because my tears were on my forehead at one point. "  
  
"Your tears went up there?" Ellen points to her forehead.

"Yeah, my tears, and not a little bit of my snot, too. I don’t even know…." Rey shakes her head and shrugs, "I don't even know how any of it happened."

"But your teeth still look blindingly white," Ellen jokes. "God knows how many people want your teeth-whitening secret."

"Haha, that's my trade secret," Rey puts up a serious face and then winks. Then she picks up her cup of tea again.

"I guess I will just have to keep asking till you spill the tea?"

Rey literally spills her tea at that.

The audience laughs. Ellen hands her some tissues.

"By the way, have you heard from him at all since that night that we have all seen you break up?"

Rey shakes her head slowly, crumbling the tissues in her fist. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you expect? Do you think he will ever call you again to just…"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I don’t think…" Rey uncrosses her legs, then shifts uncomfortably on her seat. "Just out of respect for Jyn in that relationship, I don't think he will, or should."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just wondering if that's going to last, or if he's going to come back to you at some point."

Rey rolls her eyes at this. Her lips a thin line. The audience sneers.  
  
"Maybe if he and Jyn don’t work out, he may show up during this season like an ex-boyfriend. What if he shows up again as one of the contestants? Do you think he will have a shot?"  
  
Rey opens her mouth but doesn't say anything. 

Many of the audience murmur, "No, no no!" And then someone shouted Rey's famous catchphrase, "The garbage won't do!"

Rey turns to the audience and laughs. "No, the garbage won't do!"

[See Picture 6 Here](https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnr8gk1n1j207507cjuw.jpg)

Ellen agrees, "That'd be a little trashy move."

"Yeah, I'd say, 'please get back in the limo! Get out!'" Rey flings her hand quickly.  
  
Ellen smiles and repeats her words, "'Get out!' Now you know how to say that. Now you know how to get somebody out of there. All right, so what are you looking at? What kind of guy do you want?"  
  
"You know, physical traits, I do prefer someone tall, dark and handsome. And personality-wise, I want somebody that's honest and loyal.... obviously." She drawls out the last word. 

The audience claps in agreement.

Ellen jokes, "Let's not aim too high."

Rey nods seriously. "Right."

The audience laughs.

"I'm so demanding!" Rey mocks.  
  
Ellen changes the subject. "According to your original audition tape, you have a Bachelor crush, I understand."  
  
"Oh, do I ever?" Rey beams knowingly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I will give you one cue, I'm a Londoner and we love something called," Rey takes a deep breath, "Big..."

"BEN!" The audience finishes her sentence.  
  
"So, Big Ben?" Ellen asks. 

"The one and only," Rey giggles. "Ben Solo."The background screen shows a picture of Ben Solo with all his big features.

[See Picture 7 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnl4t67pzj20cl0dzjwv.jpg)

Rey looks at it and covers her mouth with one hand gleefully.  
  
"Okay, so what do you like about him?" Ellen asks.  
  
"I really like his big ears, big eyes, big nose, big mouth and big hands!"  
  
"He’s big everywhere, isn’t he?"  
  
"I wouldn’t know!" Rey shrugs coyly and the audience bursts out cheers and whistles.

"All right. Well, he's all those qualities that you said, too."

"Yes, pretty much and then some."

"When you auditioned for The Bachelor Season 22, you had thought that it would be Ben's season too? That might have been his second season as the Bachelor, they even called it Big Ben 2.0."

"Well, yes, pretty much all the girls thought so, but it was never confirmed. The audition and the cast progress took several months."

"But unfortunately Ben turned down the offer a week before the announcement. By that time, you had already been cast as one of the finalists of S22."

"Yes."

"Were you disappointed to know that Ben would not be your bachelor?"

[See Picture 8 Here](https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnsvxy72oj205x05udib.jpg)

Rey looks down and answers, "I would not say that I had been very pleased. But... I signed up for that, and then the rest was history."

"Have you ever met Ben in person?"

Rey shakes her head. "Sadly, no."

"Really? You have never met him in person even though you are both part of the Bachelor Nation family."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of family, that reminds me, after the big breakup, people showed their support and even donated quite a lot of money to your non-profit, 'Scavenging Solace'. I believe that one of the biggest donors was Leia Organa. Do you know that she's Ben Solo's mother?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean how could I not? Everyone loves Keeping Up the Skywalkers. But I did sent her a letter to express my gratitude."

"Maybe you two should have met up and you should have told her, 'Hello, Mrs Organa, thank you for your support. And I really like your son! Would you give us your blessing?'"

Rey shakes her head. "That sounds like something from the hometown date episode."

"So maybe…"  
  
Someone in the audience suddenly shouts, "Bring Big Ben in the limo!" And then the whole audience begins to chant the sentence: "Bring Big Ben back to the Bachelorette" for several times.  
  
Ellen looks pleased. "Wow, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a nursery rhyme: Bring Big Ben back to the Bachelorette," Rey singsongs the last part.

"Well, you can sing this nursery rhyme to your babies when they ask how papa and mama met."

[See Picture 9 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnlui5ufkj206h06swhf.jpg)

"Oh, stars!" Rey laughs so hard that she has to covers her mouths.

The audience laughs with her as Ellen says, "We shall bring Big Ben back to the Bachelorette. That would be great. ABC, did you hear that?"

"All right, ABC, please bring Big Ben in the limo."

"Well, he may not arrive in the limo. Do you remember that the first time he arrived on The Bachelorette Season 12?"

"Of course I remember, he arrived on a hot motorbike."

"In an even hotter black leather jacket and gloves."

"And a thick black helmet..."

"That was literally too hot for the weather, I think," Ellen smirks.

"That's quite right!" Rey laughs.

"You know, normally, when someone takes off their helmet, their hair would look like it has been pressed to something funny, but that was not the case with Ben."

Rey agrees, "No. When he took the helmet off, it's like, his hair didn't even waver."

"Ben Solo and his magic hair."

"He has such luxurious raven hair, so plush and so swanky!" Rey says

"You know what, judging by the way you admire his hair now, you are only in it for his hair-care routines," Ellen smirks.

"Aren't we all?" Rey shrugs and the audience giggles. 

"And when the camera focused on his face, it was all sorts of wrong, but all sorts of right at the same time."

"Yes, that's one way to put it. Actually I couldn't have said it better than you." 

"I thought that was a really unconventionally handsome face," Ellen says.

The background screen shows the picture of Ben in black leather jacket with perfect hair in a pensive look.

[See Picture 10 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnt82ba82j20gc0hvgmd.jpg)

"Look at him! Look at his big puppy eyes."

"So young and so clean shaved! I feel like watching Baby Ben again."

"He's a babe, that's for sure, but not a baby."

Ellen smiles, "Yeah, we all know how big he is."

"Well, he's so attractive! I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds when I watched that on TV. That was my first time watching The Bachelorette too."

"I thought BBC have the Bachelor UK version across the pond."

"They did, but they canceled the show in 2012. It only ran for like four or five series. And it was not very big there."

"Would you have been a contestant on Ben's season 21?"

"I doubt it. I was busy with my study and work most of the time. And I wouldn't have been qualified due to my age," she shrugs.

"Right, sometimes I forgot how young you are. You act and talk so mature. When you began this journey, you were only 21, the youngest foreign winner ever."

"Well, I don't really like it when people put it that way. I wasn't really in it to break the record or anything. The Bachelor Nation stipulates clearly that anyone legally resides in America over the age of 21 can apply for it, so I took a chance and made it. I mean, I hadn't been sure if I would be selected when I applied for it. It was actually a bet with my friends."

"A bet! And how much did you win?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe it, but the bet has given me enough fund to kickstart 'Scavenging Solace', a non-profit."

"The one I just mentioned."

"Right. It is a non-profit for foster girls with endometriosis and PCOS. I was a foster kid, and I have been battling with those nasty symptoms myself. When I was a still a little girl, my foster father ran a junkyard, so I used to, well, kind of scavenge a lot and had my own little adventures. I sometimes even sought solace from my scavenging. So that's why it's called 'Scavenging Solace'."

"So the dumpster diving stories on your Instagram are true then?" Ellen asks.

"Well, you can take a girl out of the junkyard, but you can't take the junk out of the girl," Rey jokes and the audience bursts in to cheers.

"But you want to raise awareness of those symptoms and lift those foster girls out of the plight."

"Yes, helping poor young girls with the same conditions is like a dream came true. And thanks to ABC, the Bachelor Nation family and the generous support of our fans, now over 20 foster girls have received professional treatments and seven of them have been able to schedule for laparoscopic surgeries successfully!"

The audience bursts into cheers and applauses.

The screen shows the contact information of "Scavenging Solace" with Rey's toothy smile beside it.

[See Picture 11 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnqvdulrsj207z07wwiy.jpg)

Ellen smiles with a little bit of tear in her eyes, "That's very noble of you."

"Actually, it is as therapeutic to me as it is to those young girls," Rey smiles sweetly.

"Speaking of young girls, your age had become an issue at one point?"

"Yes. The producers had been concerned about that when they learned about my age. So when the season began, they didn't actually show my age like everybody else until midway through the season, when you-know-who asked about it, I told him honestly."

"And it was like dropping a bombshell on social media."

"Yes, it kind of backfired as many people on social media questioned my intention for the show, like I was so hungry for fame that I had applied for it the first chance I got. As fans of the BN like to say, whether I am here for the right reason."

"Well, you were only 21, too young to get married in most people's opinion," Ellen says. 

Rey nods."I could totally understand that. I mean, part of the Bachelor journey is about love, but the other part is about the experience. I am young, but I'm ready to experience the love of a lifetime. Besides, even if we did engaged, it's not like we were going to get married immediately."

"I believe you experienced more in those three months than any average people in three years."

"Yeah, all those ups and downs were crazy but eye-opening."

[See Picture 12 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnsw7y6iej206h05z772.jpg)

"Do the social media comments bother you?"

"I'm not really active on social media these days, and from tomorrow, I'm going to begin a journey without my computer or phone again."

"Oh right, good luck with that!"

"Thank you. I will bring my diary with me. I think I've got a lot of writing to catch up." 

"Right. What else had you been doing besides writing your diaries, socializing with other girls and dating The Bachelor?"

"Well, there weren't really much to do, we cooked and worked out a lot, and practiced makeup skills. You know, I had been really terrible at that at first. But the girls shared a lot of beauty tips and even dresses. I finally learned how to pencil my eyebrows evenly," she wriggles both eyebrows.

"But I remember you looked super hot on the first night when you got off the limo!"

"Well, on the first night, before we got to the mansion, the show's stylists had helped us to be presentable. But after that, we had to do it on our own."

"So, everything changed after you got off the limo!"

"Yes."

"So tomorrow night, if Ben Solo really does get out of the limo..."  
  
Rey makes a stop gesture. "Game over. It'd be a really short season."

"It really would. It would be the dramatically shortest season!"  
  
"Yes."

"Then Chris Harrison will have the easiest job this season."

"Well, he will survive," Rey shrugs. "That's for sure."

The audience laughs and claps.

Ellen continues, "Speaking of which, I have a survival kit for you to help the experience, because you've been through this. You know it's long hours. It's a lot of different things. So here's what we're going to do."

Ellen removes a piece of clothes from the table behind them, and reveals a large bag of gifts.

Rey looks at them in astonishment and then bursts out laughing. The bag is marked with "Ellen’s Bachelorette Survival Kit".

[See Picture 13 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnjw3plqdj20cu08w0zj.jpg)

Ellen pulls out a transparent case with a rose inside. It is marked with the sentence: "Break only when you're going to say I love you to one person."

"I have this for you in case of an emergency," Ellen pulls out a small hammer from the bag, "And there's a real hammer for that, too"  
  
Rey claps excitingly. "Oh. This is good. This is perfect. I like toolkits!"  
  
Ellen puts the case and the hammer down, takes out a heavy red package. "And then we have 5-Hour Energy packets because…"  
  
The audience laughs and Rey nods, "Thank you."  
  
Then Ellen pulls out a grey piece of clothes. "Pajamas for you to sleep in. It's a robe, actually."  
  
"I love robes!" Rey screams and accept the PJ from her. "May I wear this right now?" She shows it to the audience.  
  
Ellen pulls out her book, "My book, because they don't let you be on the internet, so you can read my book."

Rey puts the robe on her laps and takes the book.

"I have this sleep mask to help you sleep!" Ellen pulls out a pair of blinders.

Rey immediately puts them on and shows them to the audience, "How do I look?"  
  
"You look like a sleeping beauty. Keep them on. That's fine. And then of course, a very useful gift…"

Rey then lifts the blinders up to her forehead and sees that Ellen pulls out a picture of Ben Solo in a black suit and bowtie.

[See Picture 14 Here](https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnkenfzimj206x07twhm.jpg)

"Oh, I have this. I have a picture of our Big Ben looking like a handsome groom."

Rey gasps and takes it gingerly. "Oh, this is going to go next to my bed." She holds the picture close to her heart as all the audience cheers.

"Yeah, it will definitely help you sleep better."

"Touche."

"Even better than the sleep mask."

Rey takes off the blinders, fixes her hair, then holds it next to her face and gestures to Ben's picture and herself. "Will we be a cute couple? Isn’t this wonderful?"  
  
Ellen claims, "That's it. Y'all look so good together!"

"Kiss him!" One of the audience shouts and some more join the chant.

Rey beams and lightly pecks Ben’s picture as the audience claps.

"All right, that's it, Rey’s season of The Bachelorette premieres on Monday, May 28th." Ellen turns to look at the Rey. "I can't wait to talk to you and see what happens when you finish taping the new season. I wish you the best."

"Thank you very much!"

"I'm pretty sure Ben's watching right now, so listen carefully," Ellen looks at the camera seriously and gestures towards Rey, "Ben Solo, she’s yours for the taking."

Rey winks, "We shall see."

The audience bursts into cheers and laughters. Rey laughs so hard that she bumps her head on the armrest of the sofa. 

[See Picture 15 Here](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a30de795ly1ftnlu9uhmmj209c057ad3.jpg)

[End of the clip]

 

* * *

  **Comments:**

Sam  
There are tears in my eye when she mentions her non-profit. Do you guys know the signs and symptoms of PCOS include irregular or no menstrual periods, heavy periods, excess body and facial hair, acne, pelvic pain, difficulty getting pregnant.... Girls with PCOS often have low esteem. So she's not only saving the girls, she's saving several generations to come.

Soo Dee Pop  
She's so sweet and so noble. Like a real angel!

Kris  
So she's got a big thing for big Ben all along? Wait a minute, when Ben was on the Bachelorette 12, she was underaged? She couldn't have applied for Bachelor 21 because she was at most 20 at that time. So she did grab the first chance she could when she came of age. That girl IS determined.  She's not even hinting subtly to the bachelor producers that they would have to pay Ben enough to get out of a limo.

lucky7  
20 is not underaged! You reach adult status in UK law at 18, formerly 21. But she really is eager for Ben.

Cisya  
Exactly! I wouldn't be surprised if he pops up on this season. Rey must really like his big junk.

Eireille  
no please, not Ben again. I can't stand his big stupid face again.

Sonia  
naaah he is not going to be in it, he had turned down ABC's offer for another Bachelor season a week before S22. And he's got other gigs now.

SilverSoul  
EVERY. ONE. OF THE GIRLS. WANTS. BEN.

Amanda  
Everyone is saying what if Ben Showed up on her season like hello she probably went on Cassian's season hoping the bachelor was Ben. Duh!

John  
To be honest, Rey probably had gone on S22 expecting Ben to be the Bachelor, so it just logically follows that Ben should go on her season and right what was wrong.

Shan  
She went for Ben. Big everywhere, huh? Interesting. She wants to climb him like a clock tower!

Callie  
He won’t be there and even if he was they wouldn’t be a good match

Mia  
How would you know? Rey clearly has a crush on Ben, it's so obviously. If only he returns the gesture.

Grace  
I hope this time Rey ends up with someone who deserves her! I wish her all the best.

fullhouseyep  
When she describes how big Ben is, that's so cute, just watch how he's gonna show up on this season hahaha. That would be reality tv gold!

Teklu  
For someone who has PCOS, I really do like how altruistic she is, god blessed u

cinnamon  
She looks like the love child of Natalie Portman and Keira Knightley, complete with a posh accent too.

Greenleaf  
No, she doesn't. She looks more like a mash between Natalie and Rachel Weisz.

R H  
Rey is amazing!!! Cassian's loss.

Moniqué  
still waiting for a bachelor recap episode

carebearcola  
English girl represent!

Brooke  
Love Rey! She will be a great bachelorette!

Rickie  
physically I find her very plain (especially in the breast department) but you can't deny how classy and put together she is.

Riadni  
Omg so if Ben will be there he will have a chance

Nedsdag  
Would anyone be surprised if Ben makes an appearance on Rey's season of the Bachelorette?

Jordan  
ben u hear this? she loves you!! sign up for Rey's season quick! it begins tomorrow! :))

Coldclearblue  
She's too perfect to be real, like a Disney princess.

Wendy Pastore  
She’s very natural and comfortable here.

Emily  
REY AND BEN ARE MEANT TO BE #Reylo

Abigail  
I think Rey is an actual angel. And her long legs are to die for!

lhj276  
None of this would have happened if Ben hadn't turned down ABC's offer. The rightful bachelor to win Rey's heart. Please have him on for Rey's season. They would be the loveliest couple in the BN history.

Joanna  
did she say that today was her first one on one but tomorrow she's meeting all the men? huh? thought they normally meet everyone first no?

Jordan  
The "one-on-one" here means she and Ellen's one-on-one interview, you idiot.

Killenberg  
LOVE REY LOVE LOVE LOVE

Jennifer  
She is so much better off. I think Cas will regret his choice.

Cool J  
omg for the first time ellen

Charlie  
omg Rey i love u sooo much but i wish someday i can be a bachelorette.

Katie  
"I wouldn't know!" Don't you want to find out how big his d**k is?

lukystarrk4life  
We all do.

Smith  
why are there so many women crazy about ben's ugy face. It's so bizarre. that man's trash.

caravaggio31  
Ben's not ugly at all, you ARE a piece of trash.

Daunique  
Obviously now Ben Solo will show up in her season, right?

Emily  
so this is all a setup by ABC right? reality show my ass. all scripted, a hoax!

Sarah  
She's such a strong woman! I'm excited that she's the bachelorette she deserves to find the right person!❤

Pat Wiley  
Cute, sweet angel, our Rey is a bae.

Ama  
Rey and Ben would be a very cute couple. Pleeeeease get together!

aishx  
Team Ben! #Reylo

Makayla  
I love her even more 

dana  
Everybody seem to forget that Cas does not make the show by himself. Producers play a vital part and he just can't leave before they capture enough footage for the finale!! Just like Ben cooperated with producers to get keep Hannah in the final 2 to get them their next bachelorette, but that woman had got herself knocked up before the season begun, what a scam, so we've got Jessika instead. Cas did them good to get the ratings for the finale!!

akumbu  
Who else like me googled to know if Ben Solo was single? lol. Best wishes Rey. Love from Niger

Kevin Smith  
I don't like Rey. I like Jyn. At least she does not have any tattoos and seems a really down to earth girl.

Igloo  
Yeah, Jyn's so down-to-earth that she shoplifted and got arrested. That's the reason she would never be the bachelorette.

Dweller  
I want a bisexual bachelorette.

Samantha  
She’s beautiful, both face and mind :))

Avis  
Ben, Call her:) Or Leia, ask your son to call her! She's such a keeper.

Giselle  
I bet Rey will be shilling for teeth-whitening products soon.

Cheryl  
I would be more than glad to support her cause by buying whatever product she promotes.

Hafsa  
I'm so glad to she didn't end up with Cas. The garbage won't do!

Rebekah  
Rey is so classy. I like her dress. Where can I buy that dress?

Sarah  
I have the same dress. But mind you, it's super long. It only looks goods on her because she's very tall. If you are not over 5'7, there's no point wearing it. Mine stays in my closet for two years now.

Gayle  
you people who are obsessed with Ben need to get over yourself, she probably said all those things to get the audience laugh. that girl's a crowd pleaser

Kat  
Gosh, Rey and Ben.... now, that would be a cute couple. Love them both.

Janet  
Ben please go on the show again you and Rey would be great together!

Cates  
i don't like her v neckline, too damn low

Peter  
but it still show no cleavage, that girl's a flatcake.

Salwa  
stop scrolling and go do your homework

ThePhilosopher  
Cas did the right thing. No one should spend the rest of their life with someone they don't love.

Bhawa  
I'm very big fan of Ellen world's comedy Queen Ellen   
I always follow Ellen   
Superb video

Phuong Vo  
Im so glad for you Rey. You are an angle!

Julie  
I just love her. I hope it works out for her.

Madina  
She has both endometriosis AND PCOS, what a poor soul! But she looks so thin!? She must have got really good therapy.

Magician  
Rey has said in an interview that she had undergone multiple laparoscopic surgeries herself! She knows all about the pain of those nasty conditions.

soccerchick  
Rey is gonna KILL it as the bachelorette. 

MyRudeTae  
PLEASE BEN COME ON PLEASE UGHDBSSJAJDNDJAS

Lovely

I LOVE HER. Does anyone know the brands of her dress and lipsticks?

Saarti  
Love you Rey and patiently waiting for your show...

Cristina  
I love Rey even more now. :)

Kelly  
Where can I get those water-proof mascara and eyeliner?

Nancy  
I think emo Ben had launched an eye-liner once?

Jackie  
Seeing Rey smile and at peace makes me smile :)

Richards  
REY DESERVES THE WHOLE DAMN PACKAGE!!!

Bruno  
Ben's package is sure big enough.

Courtney  
This girl is smart, handling this all with class and compassion. I've never watched a single season of the Bachelor but I hope Rey finds someone who actually is good to her and not just looking for 15-minute fame. What a sweetheart.

Michaela  
I see y’all ship everyone with Ben lmao. Hannah, Jessa, etc.

Project KJ  
I agree about Ben - he really is big everywhere.

Rose  
Ben and Rey would actually be so cute together

Faith  
I’ve always liked Rey on the bachelor. Now she’s on the bachelorette oml yes Rey 

xfallingx1114  
WE LOVE YOU Rey!!!

Irene  
I love how EVERYONE hates Cas and loves Ben

Ananya  
Ahhhhh Ellen you're so cool, you're snow in human form 

Andrew  
She can wish for Ben all she wants but he is not eligible because he is working with NBC's new show now. There's a conflict of contract.

Cues  
Not if ABC pays him big bucks to keep the ratings up!

  
Sister Sister  
"Let's not aim too high"  But girl you are aiming at a really tall person, you know.

Karen Z  
Root for Rey!

Anh  
I hope she finds the right one she deserves this and she is amazing .

Mee  
After only two months she has to do this again???

Terri  
Lol, oh my goodness what a sweetheart (both really)

Srea  
The show is completely dumb!!! Rey doesn't even like Cas at all.

Spooky  
They could offer me 100,000 dollars to go on the Bachelor and I would still never stay up from 8:30pm to 8:30am without a nap lol..

Giselle  
I love the bechelorette

Fernanda  
She is so beautiful:]

Nhong  
She boring

Ann Marie  
Then both of the women are really stupid.  
Because if Jyn didn't say yes obviously Rey would be with him still. Like a rebound.  
But he wouldn't be happy with her. What a jerk.

DEN  
pathetic she only likes Ben for his face and his big junk, you got to like more than that.. that girl is so thirst af.

Zenaida  
She deserves it for sure!

Olivia  
I like Rey, I'm so glad Cas dumped her because A. He seemed so fake all the time and B. She deserves better. However I am sad about the damage that the dumping caused. So excited for your season Rey!!!

MAGDA  
I think Ben and Rey will have the cutest babies, Reylo bb!

 

* * *

 

**Twitter:**

The Bachelorette (@BacheloretteABC)  
**You asked and we shall deliver.**

2018/3/15 20:45

❤️101K O29.3K people are talking about this

 

 

* * *

**END NOTES**

All the screencaps of Daisy on Ellen came from[ this TFA interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuAwgmz7jTc). Part of the conversation came from Becca and Ellen. As usual, kudos and feedbacks are always welcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have dug through years of worth of Reddit posts and Bachelor Nation interviews and then changed them to fit in the background story. Some of the dramatic scenes are taken from real life stories, or are they? Many reality show stuff are obviously scripted for ratings anyway. 
> 
> Expect long chapters (5K words minimum) and infrequent updates as I have two stories going on.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they'll sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Even something like *asgsngwetuqpas* would make my day.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your kink same, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, I have also written [Reylo Rapey Reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178), [Super Soft Boy Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) and [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937), [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD
> 
> To focus on my MFA projects and avoid any Star Wars EPIX spoliers, I'm not active on Tumblr, Twitter or Discord. Writing can be really lonely and make you doubt your existence, so you are welcome to discuss any kinks and prompts in the AO3 comment section, I will reply all of them.


End file.
